Friendship and Love hmm?
by kanon1010
Summary: CHAP 4-last... Gaara akhirnya menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke juga menyatakan setelah insiden marah-marah.jadi Naruto pilih Siapa? dan 3 orang yang memasang taruhan itu siapa yang menang? rate T, SasuxNaru, GaaxNaru.. mind to RNR?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Argggghhh kanon belom dapet ide buat ngelanjtin LAST STORY jadi kanon kasih yang ini dulu yaa fic terbaru kanon.. udh nganggur lumayan lama.. heheh xp

Tadinya mau di publish habis last story tamat. Tapi sayang juga.. =_= yasudah kanon coba publish aja deh

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

rate : T

genre : Romance , friendship

Pairing : Sasu Naru, GaaNaru, dllll

**warning : typo, (agak) OOC, AU, BL**

dozoooo~~~

FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE… hmm?

000ooo000

Part1

.

"Cacukeeee…..tangakaaapp!" teriak seorang anak kecil manis berambut pirang sambil melompat dari lantai 1 kearah orang yang di panggil tersebut

"Naru! Lain kali jangan lompat dari lantai 1 seperti itu donk. Kalau kau jatuh gimana?" ujar salah satu anak yang sedang berdiri di sebelah anak yang di panggil cacuke itu. Si anak pirang yang di panggil Naru tersebut hanya memberikan cengiran lebar mendengar omelan salah seorang sahabatnya.

"Heheh gomen ne… Kiba, Nalu kan cuka loncat dali lantai 1. Lagian Cacuke kan pasti menagkap Nalu, ya kan Cacuke?" cengirnya berpindah ke anak bernama Cacuke itu.

"Hn, dengarkan kata-kata Kiba dobe, Kalau kau terluka bagaimana?"

"humph.. Cacuke teme." Si anak pirang menggembungkan pipinya

"Naru, kita beli es krim yuk?" ajak seorang anak berambut merah sambil menarik tangan si pirang.

"ayo! Ayo! Yang lainnya?"

"yang lain juga ikut ,ayo minna. Gaara traktir."

"yeyyyy!" teriak yang lain girang, kecuali anak dengan rambut raven

.

Itulah persahabatan yang dijalin oleh ke 6 sahabat. Ada Uzumaki Naruto anak berambut pirang yang sangat hyperaktif dan selalu ceria. Uchiha Sasuke anak berambut raven yang paling pendiam diantara semuanya tapi diam-diam sangat menyayangi Naruto, karena Naruto merupakan teman pertamanya yang mau menerima kejelekan sifatnya. Inuzuka Kiba anak berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya, merupakan anak yang sama periangnya dengan Naruto dan maniak anjing. Lalu ada Sabaku no Gaara anak laki-laki yang pendiam tapi paling mengerti ke 5 temannya serta selalu memanjakan Naruto. Kemudian ada si kembar Hyuuga, yang cowo bernama Neji anak yang pintar suka dengan buku paling dewasa sedikit matre dan yang cewe Hinata, gadis pemalu dan mudah gugup.

Mereka semua tinggal berseblahan, sehingga terjalinlah persahabatan itu. Naruto lah yang pertama kali mengajak mereka semua berkumpul. Hingga mereka tumbuh besar selalu bersama-sama. Hingga mereka menginjakan kaki di Sma.

.

.

.

-Konoha High School-

"Aaaaarrghhh! Aku terlambaatttt…." Teriak Naruto sambil berlari dengan mengigit roti bakar. Hari ini tahun ajaran baru di semester 2. Ia sudah kelas XII sebentar lagi lulus. Entah mengapa hari ini teman-temannya tak ada yang membangunkannya. Padahal biasanya Sasuke ataupun Gaara akan membangunkannya.

Sampailah ia di depan gerbang, tapi saat ia melihat kedalam gerbang kok sunyi senyap. Bahkan tak ada satpam yang menjaga di gerbang seperti biasa. Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukan kebingungan.

"Lho? Naruto sedang apa?" seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya

"Sakura? Kok kamu pakai baju biasa? Memangnya tidak sekolah?" Naruto memandang heran ke arah teman kelasnya itu.

"He? Sekolah? Naru kamu masih tidur ya? Ini kan hari minggu dan sekolah itu mulai hari senin yang berarti besok. Hahahahaha" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Aaaaaaaaaaaahahahhahaha. Sebuah teriakan keras menggema di bumi (lebay). Dan Naruto langsung mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kebodohan teman sekelasnya itu.

.

.

Begitu sampai di dekat rumahnya ia memutuskan ke rumah Sasuke dan langsung menerobos ke si empunya kamar, Dan langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke yang sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat headsetnya kaget mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Naruto.

"Heh! Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan. Dan kenapa kau memakai seragam?" Sasuke berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Saat itu ia melihat wajah orang yang disayanginya sembab sehabis menagis yang ditanya pun hanya menunduk seperti menahan sesuatu

"Hei Naru, ada apa? Katakan sesuatu.. jangan membuatku cemas seperti ini" Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto

"Kamu mau tau kenapa teme? Kamu tau kenapa?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan Khawatir.

"Hwaaa! Teme tau gak! Aku kira hari ini udah masuk sekolahhhhh makanya aku memakai baju seragam, terus pas sampai di sekolah ternyata sepi lalu Sakura-chan sedang lewat dan memberitahukan ku kalau hari ini hari MINGGU!" Naruto teriak histeris. Sedangkan Sasuke memandang tak perduli. Ia kira telah terjadi sesuatu dengan pemuda mungil kesayangannya itu.

"Hn, sekali dobe tetap dobe."

"Sasuke bakaaa!" ia lari keluar rumah Sasuke karena merasa di cuekin. Dan Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi si pirang bodoh itu hanya menghela napas menyusul Naruto ke rumah yang biasa di datangin Naruto jika ia menyuekin dirinya.

.

Karena Sasuke cuek ia pergi kerumah Gaara. Tanpa diketahui di rumah Gaara sudah berkumpul si kembar Hyuuga dan Kiba, Naruto langsung mengahambur memeluk mereka semua. sama seperti reaksi awal Sasuke, mereka pun bingung dengan keadaan Naruto. Setelah tangisannya mereda ia mulai menceritakan yang terjadi dan disambut gelak tawa dari semuanya. Hanya Gaara yang tersenyum simpul sambil tetap diam dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Kau jangan terlalu memanjakannya Gaara" suara si manusia stoic terdengar di balik pintu membuat semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara

"Sasu kau sudah tau? Pasti dia kerumah mu dulu" ujar Neji

"Hn"

" Hahahah .. Naru-chann baka banged sih. Ya jelas lah kita gak bangunin kamu seperti biasa . namanya juga hari minggu. Hihiihihi" Kiba tertawa lagi

"Minna.. sudah sudah kan Naruto lupa. Namanya juga manusia pasti lupa, makanya Naru kamu juga jangan main Ps sampai tengah malam jadi linglung seperti ini kan" Gaara mengelus rambut pirang Naruto

"hwaa hanya Gaara yang mengerti diriku.. Naru sayang Gaaraa" Naruto kembali memeluk Gaara. Tanpa mereka semua sadari sepasang mata melihat hal itu dengan rasa cemburu.

.

.

-Ke esokan harinya-

Ke 6 sahabat itu sedang berada di kantin, karena saatnya istirahat. Seperti biasa Naruto memesan menu kesukannya Ramen dan orange juice sedangkan Sasuke hanya jus tomat Gaara dan Neji memesan sandwich , Hinata takoyaki dan Kiba Nasi goreng. Mereka makan dengan nikmatnya. Seluruh Konoha high school mengenal mereka ber 6. Terutama Sasuke dan Gaara yang menjadi incaran gadis-gadis. Dan Neji sebagai anak emas sekolah. Hinata yang popular dengan anak laki-laki. Kiba sebagai ketua Basket dan Naruto sebagai biang onar dan menjadi incaran cewe-cewe dan cowo-cowo karena memiliki wajah yang manis. Membuat para Seme tak tahan untuk memilikinya.

.

"Kyaaa Sasukee, aishiteruuu"

"Jangan sama aku aja"

"Nyaaa Gaara-kun kakkoiiii" begitulah teriakan para gadis-gadis setiap harinya. Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke sekelas. Neji dan Kiba sekelas dan hinata sendirian di kelas lain.

"Kita balik dulu ya ke kelas jaa minna" Ujar Kiba

"Aku ke ruang Osis dulu ya" Neji melanjutkan

"a-aku kembali ke kelas juga .. jaa Naru-chan, sasuke, dan Gaara" Hinata meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Kita juga ke kelas yuk, aku mengantuk nih mumpung habis jam istirahat, Kakashi-sensei gak masuk aku mau tidur hoaammm." Naruto menguap lebar dan berjalan mendahului kedua sahabatnya. Sedangkan kedua orang itu hanya memperhatikannya dengan menggelengkan kepala. Sesampainya dikelas…

.

"Naruu-channn. Mau jadi uke-ku gak?" Sai si narsis menghampiri Naruto yang baru masuk kelas

"Apa? Ogahhhhh" Naruto bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke dan Gaara

"ayolahh I love you uke-ku… " Sai menarik tangan Naru

"Nghh.. sakitt lepasin Mesummm!" ia meringiis kesakitan karena tangannya di tarik Sai. Lalu tangan Sasuke memegan lengan Sai dan melepaskannya dengan paksa.

"Dia bilang sakit. Ga denger!" Gaara berbicara sambil melihat tajam ke Sai. Sasuke pun segera memberikan death glear khasnya.

"Cih, para kesatriamu selalu mengganggu!" jawabnya Sai sambil berlalu meninggalkan Naruto

"Naru, kamu gak apa-apa?" Gaara meperhatikan wajah Naruto yang masih memegang pergelangan tangannya yang sakit.

"Un, arigatou Gaara-kun, Sasu-teme" senyum Naruto ke mereka berdua

"Panggil namaku dengan benar dobe! " Sasuke berjalan menuju ke tempat duduknya yang tepat di belakang Naruto.

.

Jangan heran dengan kelakuan Sai seperti tadi. Dari awal masuk di Konoha High school ini, dia mengincar Naruto dan ada pula beberapa siswi dan siwa yang mengincarnya juga tapi tidak seagresif Sai. Mau gimana lagi salahkan Naruto yang memiliki wajah Manis untuk seorang pria dengan bola mata biru sapphire dan kulit tan yang eksotis. Berkali-kali pula Sasuke dan Gaara menjaga Naru dari seme-seme mesum dan di tambah oleh ke protektivan Sasuke kalau Naru dikepung siswi penggila fujoshi. Sekarang Naruto sedang tidak ingin memperhatikan pelajaran Iruka-sensei yang bisanya menjadi pelajaran favoritnya. Sasuke yang memperhatikan tingkah si dobe tersebut memandangnya dengan heran tentu saja masih dengan wajah stoic kebanggaanya.

Waktu pulang pun Naruto tak menampakan tingkah nya seperti biasa. Jalannya pun sedikit lunglai tak bersemangat. Tak hanya Sasuke yang merasakan perubahan orang tersebut yang lainnya juga. Saat Kiba dan Hinata mendekatinya, Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul dan seolah mengatakan "aku baik-baik saja". Lalu semuanya tak ada yang berani medekati pemuda itu. Padahal sebelum selesai istirahat di kantin ia masih seperti biasa dan sebelum pulang ia sempat di panggil Kurenai-sensei dan setelah itu beginilah yang terjadi.

.

.

-Malam hari-

"Naruuu… ayo turun waktunya makan!" teriak kaasan Naru dari bawah

"Naru, lagi malas makan kaasan, Naru ngantuk" balas Naruto teriak dari dalam kamar. Tak berapa lama kemudian kakak Naruto, Kyuubi masuk ke kamar adiknya tersebut.

"Heh bocah, kamu kenapa?" ujar Kyuubi sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang berwarna orange itu

"Heh orang tua! Aku mengantuk jangan ganggu"

"Baiklah kalo gitu daging yakiniku jatahmu kumakan ya."

"Makan saja" balas Naruto malas-malasan. Melihat reaksi adiknya yang biasanya rakus itu, Kyuubi mengerutkan dahinya dan meletakkan tangannya di dahi Naruto

"Kau sakit otouto?" sedikit khawatir di wajah niisannya itu

"Tidak, hanya… ah sudah lah nanti kalau saatnya aku akan cerita" Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam selimut

"Baiklah kalo ada apa-apa cepetan cerita ke niisan ya." Kyuubi keluar kamar Naruto dan mengatakan kepada kaasannya kalau jangan mengganggu Naruto malam ini. Kushina sang ibu dan Minato sang ayah hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Dalam pikirannya apa ini saat dimana seorang remaja mengalami pubertas.

.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul 23.00 dan Naruto masih terjaga di kamarnya. Hanya earphone kesayangannya yang mengalunkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya sedang menemani. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Kurenai-sensei tadi siang.

**.**

**.**

**FLASH BACK**

"_Naruto, kamu bisa ke ruangan saya?" Kurenai sensei memanggil Naruto._

"_Ha'I sensei.. ada apa ya?" Naruto menutup pintu ruang guru_

"_Begini Naru, kamu tau kan kelas saya akan membuat sebuah café untuk festival sekolah nanti. Boleh saya minta bantuan kamu?"_

"_Bantuan apa sensei?"_

"_Kamu mau kan menjadi salah Satu Maid café yang ku buat untuk festival nanti?"_

"_APA? Ke-kenapa harus saya? Apa tak ada murid lain?" Naruto masih shock mendengar perkataan senseinya itu._

"_Yaa karena wajahmu sangat pas untuk menggait pelanggan. Mau ya Naru, kalau tidak mau kamu harus ikut pelajaran tambahan untuk mata pelajaran saya karena nilai bahasa inggrismu sangat buruk! Ini juga sekalian membantu nilai mu gimana? Apa kamu lebih memilih pelajaran tambahan dengan saya bersama Suigetsu yang nilainya rendah atau membantu café saya? Berikan jawaban itu besok Naru. Ok!" Kurenai-sensei tersenyum licik melihat ekspresi siswanya tersebut. _

**END FLASHBACK**

.

Begitulah kiranya yang membuat Naruto kepikiran. Di satu sisi dia malas harus menjadi Maid, kenapa tak menjadi Butler saja sih, Di sisi lain ia tak ingin mengikuti pelajaran tambahan bersama suigetsu lagi.. ihhh orang yang mengerikan ke 2 setelah Sai. Setiap melihat Naruto selalu tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-gigi taringnya itu dan mengedipkan mata ke dirinya. Naruto bingung harus memilih yang mana ia pun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ia medengar sesuatu dari jendela kamarnya, seperti ada seseorang yang melemparkan kerikil. Saat ia menuju jendelanya dan membuka jendela tersebut ia terkena timpukan batu kerikil trsebut.

.

"Aduh.."

"Siapa sih yang ngelempar batu malam-malam! Ga ada kerjaan banget ni orang." Naruto ngedumel sendirian sambil mengusap jidatnya.

"Heh dobe! Siapa bilang aku tak ada kerjaan?" ujar suara dari rumah sebelah

"Teme! Isenk banget sih! Apa mau mu? Udah malem tau, kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Kau itu daritadi sudah ku sms dan telpon tapi tak di jawab. Dan benar saja tebakanku kau masi terjaga hingga sekarang. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke. Yang ditanya hanya bengong menatap orang yang sedang bertanya.

"Sa-sa-ssuukee? Sejak kapan kau bicara lebih dari 5 kata?"

"Hn? Apa itu penting? Jawab saja dobe! Kau tau teman-teman yang lain mengkhawatirkan mu tau. Sikapmu berubah ada apa sebenarnya?" tanpa di aba-aba Naruto langsung menyebrang ke kamar sasuke yang jarak antar kamar mereka tak lebih dari 1 meter dan langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sudah kebiasaan Naruto dari kecil senang memeluk orang

.

"Teme.. aku bingung..hiks hiks" isaknya dalam pelukan Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh Naruto mungkin sahabatnya ini sedang dilanda kesusahan.

"Cerita Naru. Ada apa ?" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menceritakan kejadian bersama Kurenai-sensei. Sasuke yang mendengar itu semua mulai mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Naruto. Dan memberikan penyelesaian kalau dia lebih baik membantu kelas Kurenai sensei dibandingkan hanya berduaan dengan Suigetsu.

"Lagian kenapa nilai bahasa inggrismu bisa jelek sih? Kan sudah sering aku jelaskan pelajaran yang tak kau mengerti!" Sasuke mulai mengomel

"Heheh aku lupa lagi Suke.. kau tau daya mengingatku rendah." Cengir Naruto seperti biasa

"Hn, dasar usuratonkachi. Sudah tidur sana kalau besok sampai kesiangan ku tinggal kau" ancam sasuke

"Ehhh jangan donk Sasuuu.. iya iya aku tidur. Ow ya makasih ya sudah mau nemenin ku seperti biasa. Chu~" sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, Naruto mencium pipi pemuda raven itu.

"Cih dasar dobe" Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, Naruto menceritakan ke 4 sahabat lainnya. Dan reaksi mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala. Dikirain sesuatu hal besar sudah terjadi ternyata Cuma hanya hal itu dan Gaara yang paling membela Naruto mengatakan sebaiknya ia membantu cafe tersebut kan kasian juga apalagi itu kelasnya Hinata-chan, dan mereka kekurangan murid perempuan lagipula kelasnya tak mengikuti memeriahkan festival tahun ini. Dengan di iming-imingi membantu Hinata, akhirnya Naruto menghampiri gurunya tersebut.

"Nee.. jadi kau menerimanya Naru-kun?" Tanya Kurenai sensei

"Ha'I sensei saya akan membantu café itu." Jawab Naruto dengan ragu

"OK! Kalo gitu sekarang kamu ikut saya!" Kurenai sensei menarik tangan Naruto hingga ke kelasnya yang sedang sibuk meyiapkan café untuk festival sekolah nanti. Semua anak perempuan yang melihat kedatangan Naruto menjerit melihat sang primadona Uke itu membantu kelas mereka. Sehingga kesempatan menaikan jumlah pelanggan bisa meningkat drastis.

"Ino! Cepat kamu coba dandani Naruto dengan baju 'itu'. Buat sebaik mungkin" perintah Kurenai sensei kepada seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang di kuncir satu.

"Wakatta sensei. Ayo Naru-chan kamu kesinii." Ino menarik-narik tangan Naruto dan yang ditarik hanya pasrah walaupun sempat mengomel karena di panggil dengan embel-embel 'chan'.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian….

AAAAAHHHHHHRRGGHHHH TIDAAAKKKK!

Terdengar teriakan yang sangat kencang dari arah ruang kelas tersebut. Dan keluarlah Naruto dalam sosok sebagaii….

.

"Naru-chaaannnnnn kawaiiiiii!" teriak cewe-cewe kelas tersebut sambil melihat Naruto dengan pandangan berbinar-binar dan yang para cowo melongo melihat sosok wanita imut dan manis di depan mereka. Dan mereka meneguk liurnya tak menyangka jika si cowo uke itu bila menjadi perempuan akan menjadi lebih manis.

Bagaimana tidak manis sekali, Naruto sedang memakai baju ala maid dengan renda-renda di bagian bawah roknya. Terus ia dipakaikan wig pirang panjang dan berdiri manis bando telinga kucing di kepalanya. Menambah kesan Moe di wajah imutnya itu.

"kenapa kalian melihat ku seperti itu hah?" Tanya Naruto kepada para pria yang masih tak mengedipkan matanya. Dan sebuah jitakan manis mendarat di kepalanya

"Ittaaii~ sakit senseiiii" ringis Naruto setelah mendapatkan jitakan dari gurunya itu.

"Beraktinglah sebagai wanita, sekarang kau menjadi maid" ujar Kurenai sensei sambil merapikan baju Naruto.

"Apa harus sekarang sensei?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit gemetar

"Iyaa donkk… semua yang jadi maid dan Butler disini juga berlatih menjamu tamu. Ayo Ino. Coba kau contohkan menjadi Maid yang moe kepada si nona Uzumaki ini." Perintah Kurenai sensei.

.

"Baik, sensei.. nah Naruto sekarang kamu ikuti gaya aku ya." Ino memberikan aba-aba. Lalu ia menunduk dan mengatakan **'irrashaimase goshujin-sama' **atau kalau yang datang cewe diganti** 'ohime-sama'** lalu tersenyum dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya terus diletakan di kedua pipinya dan mengatakan hal yang makin membuatku merinding, yaitu **'nyaww~' . **hweeee seperti suara kucing.

"Ayo sekarang coba kamu lakukan seperti Ino tadi!" perintah Kurenai sensei

"I-Irras-shaaimas-ssen goshu-jin sa-ma…Nyaa-aaww~" Naruto dengan tergagap mengikuti gaya seperti yang dicontohkan Ino dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah total seperti tomat karena menahan malu.

Murid-murid yang berada dikelas itu termasuk Kurenai sensei, Manahan hidungnya agar tidak mimisan karena melihat wajah Naruto yang benar-benar MANIS.

.

"Argghhh sudah lah sensei,, ini kan pecobaan saja. Kalau sudah hari H-nya aku akan berusaha. Sekarang biarkan aku melepaskan baju berenda-renda ini!" Naruto meremas rok bajunya.

"Iya iya sudah sana kamu ke kamar mandi ganti baju, nanti pas hari H nya wajib datang. Hinata kamu awasi si Uzumaki ini ya" ujar Kurenai sensei.

"Ba-baik Sensei, ayo Naru-kun aku bantu melepaskn baju itu." Kata Hinata samba mengantar Naruto ke kamar mandi. Sepeninggal Naruto dan Hinata kelas itu kembali ramai membicarakan si pangeran uke

"Sensei, kali ini pasti café kita berhasil." Ujar tenten sang ketua kelas

"Hohoh iya donkk kan Sensei sudah memikirkan rencana ini" ketawa licik Tenten dan Kurenai sensei terdengar di seluruh kelas membuat Naruto yang jauh dari sana merinding.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, ini bajunya." Naruto memberikan baju yang tadi ia kenakan kepada Hinata.

"Baiklah aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya. Apa kau mau ikut Naru-kun?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, aku mau ke kantin lapar. Ku tunggu di kantin ya Hinata-chan jaaa" teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Hinata. Hinata pun kembali ke kelasnya.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju kantin tiba-tiba Naruto di cegat oleh beberapa orang.

"Hai Naru-chan… mau main sama kami?" ujar si pria berambut orange tua

"Ogah! Minggir kalian" Naruto segera menjauh dari si pria itu

"Etzz tunggu sayang, sebentar saja" pria yang satu lagi memegang lengan Naruto

"Gah! Apa-apan ini…" Naruto mulai ketakutan

"Kami Cuma mau bermain sebentarr mumpung si red head dan si stoic face tidak ada" si pria berambut orange tua itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke tak bisa melawan karena kedua tangannya dikunci oleh pria berambut Hitam dan berambut perak.

'Glek, kami-sama… tolong akuuu…'

.

.

.

TBC…

Heehhe bersambung… maaf ya multy chap lagi

+di kroyok+

Ok! Minna… mind to Review my story?

+catty eyes no jutsu+

Wkwkwkwk xp,,,


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Maaf banget jika disini Naruto terlihat sangat uke, karena kanon lagi maunya begitu.

Ow ya kalo masih ada miss typo beritau kanon ya~ soalnya kanon masih bigung typo-typo gitu gmna T_T jadi koreksi kanon ya..~ sankyuu minna

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

rate : T

genre : Romance , friendship

Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru, dll

**warning : typo, (agak) OOC, AU, BL, alur mungkin agak cepat**

have a nice read ^^

dozoooo~~~

FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE… hmm?

000ooo000

chappie 2

.

"Kami Cuma mau bermain-main sebentar denganmu, mumpung si red head dan si stoic face tidak ada" si pria berambut orange tua itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Naruto tak bisa melawan karena kedua tangannya dikunci oleh pria berambut Hitam dan berambut perak.

'Glek, kami-sama… tolong akuuu…' batin Naruto sambil menegak air liurnya. Wajah si pemuda berambut orange itu semakin dekat dekat dan…. Naruto menutup matanya

Tiba-tiba sebuah buku menghalangi wajah si pemuda berambut orange yang mendekati wajahnya ke Naruto.

"Sudahlah Pein, kau ini suka sekali ngerjain Naruto." Sosok pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir mengetok kepala pemuda berrambut orange yang tak lain adalah Pein.

"Cih, kau menganggu saja Itachi. Lagian tenang saja aku hanya menggodanya. Diriku masih Straight tau." Pein menjauhkan diri dari Naruto dan menyeringai. Naruto yang masih shock dengan kejadian tadi masih menutup matanya.

"Hei bocah sudaha buka matamu itu un" ujar pemuda dengan rambut pirang panjang di samping Itachi. Naruto pun membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

"Deidara senpai, Itachi senpai?" kedua orang yang dipanggil memandangnya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa kau tak memanggilku dengan lembut Naru-chan?" Ujar Pein kembali memajukan tubuhnya ke hadapan Naruto

"Gah! Males banged sma kau tuan bertindik. Geli tau!" Naruto berdiri menjauh dari Pein dan melindungi diri dibelakang Itachi

"Pein, apa kau mau wajahmu babak belur lagi? Seperti bulan lalu? masih belum lupa kan rasanya amukan Kyuubi, hmm?" Itachi mencoba mengigatkan apa yang pernah Kyuubi lakukan ke wajah Pein saat ia menggoda Naruto sama seperti saat ini.

"Cih, si monster rubah itu terlalu protective. Salahkan dirinya memiliki wajah seperti itu." Tunjuk Pein ke wajah Naruto

"Hei! Aku juga tak tau kenapa bisa berwajah seperti ini! Kuso tteba." Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Yang lainnya melihat Naruto hanya memaklumi kalau anak pirang ini terkenal hingga ke senior-seniornya.

"Ayo Kabuto, Tobi kita pergi" ajak Pein.

"Huuu~ padahal Tobi masih ingin bermain-main dengan Naru-chan." Ujar si pemuda berambut hitam sambil mengemut lollipop nya. "Jaa Naru-chan, Itachi, Deidara." Ujarnya sambil melangkah jauh mengikuti Pein dan Kabuto.

"Arigatou senpai."

"Un, mana Sasuke? Dan lainnya? Kenapa tak bersama?" Tanya Itachi.

"Owh mereka sudah dikantin, aku tadi ke kelas Hinata-chan gara-gara Kurenai sensei menyuruhku menjadi mai-hump.." Naruto segera menutup mulutnya takut ketahuan kalau ia akan menjadi maid saat festival nanti.

"Jadi apa un?" Tanya Deidara dengan curiga

"Hahah tidak ada apa-apa.. jaa senpai-tachi" Narto lansgung lari dengan cepat meninggalkan kedua senpainya yang masih kebingungan.

"Perasaanku saja atau apa kali akan ada sesuatu yang menghebohkan un" Tanya Deidara ke Itachi selepas kepergian Naruto

"Entahlah, kita tunggu saja."

.

.

.

Di kantin sudah terlihat Ke empat sahabat Naruto sudah duduk manis di bangku kantin menunggu si biang onar datang. Neji sedang asik membaca buku, Gaara mendengarkan lagu lewat ipod nya, Kiba tidur-tiduran di meja, dan Sasuke melamun memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. Tak lama kemudian munculah si Uzumaki Naruto yang datang sambil berlari-lari, membuat ke 4 orang itu memperhatikannya.

Hosh…hosh..hosh.. Naruto mengatur suara napasnya

"Ada apa Naruto? Kok seperti habis dikejar-kejar hantu?" Tanya Neji

"Gah! Itu tadi Pein senpai dan antek-anteknya mengerjaiku lagi." Naruto meminum minuman Kiba.

"Eh, itu minumanku tau!" Kiba merebut gelas minumannya dari tangan Naruto

"cih, Kiba pelit bhuu~" Naruto segera menggembungkan pipinya yang menandakan ia sedang cemberut

"Ini minum punyaku saja Naru." Tawar Gaara

"Sankyuu Gaara" setelah puas mnghabiskan isi gelas Gaara ia segera duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan menceritakan kejadian bersama Pein tadi.

"Untung ada Itachi senpai, jadinya aku tertolong."

"Hn, Baka anki seharusnya tak usah ditolong saja" ujar Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya

"Gah! Teme apa kau senang saat mereka me-rape diriku, dan menjelajahi tubuhku dengan tangan-tangan jailnya dan memandangi tubuhku dengan penuh napsu dan dan dan…" Naruto terus berbicara sambil membayangkan apa jadinya jika ia tak ditolong Itachi dan Deidara.

"STOP! Hentikan pikiran ngacomu itu dobe."

"Bhuu~ kan aku Cuma bilang misalnya jika tak ada Itachi dan Deidara senpai, kau ini teme."

"Sudah-sudah yang penting Naru tidak apa-apa. Jadi bagaimana tadi setelah ketemu Kurenai sensei apa yang dia lakukan denganmu?" Tanya Gaara

"Hm, aku disuruh memakai baju Maid. Dan bergaya-gaya ala pelayan kalian tunggu tanggal mainnya ya dan kalian harus wajib datang!" cengir Naruto.

"Masuk bayar ga Naru?" Neji yang daritadi diam membuka suaranya juga.

"Engg, aku kurang tau kau Tanya Hinata-chan saja. Lagian sekali-kali kau ini tidak perhitungan bisa tidak Neji. Pelit banget deh" ujar Naruto sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Hum hidup itu penuh perhitungan segala-galanya butuh perencanaan dan akan berhasil jika sudah diprediksikan sejak awal. Sama seperti uang itu penting untuk kelangsungan hidup…." Neji mulai memberikan teori-teori jika ia sudah disinggung soal uang.

"Argghh iya iya Tuan Hyuuga Neji yang penuh perencanaan, kau sudah menjelaskan teorimu itu sebanyak 100 kali" Kiba menyela pembicaraan Neji. Neji pun diam dan kembali ke bukunya sedangkan yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah temannya itu. (kecuali si Sasuke tetep dataarr).

.

.

.

(A/N : skip ya..biar cepet ahhaha XDD)

**THE DAY _ Konoha Gakuen Festival**

Semua murid-murid Konoha berkumpul di aula sebelum acara dimulai. Jiraya sebagai Kepala Sekolah membuka pidatonya.

"Baiklah, murid-muridku Hari ini hari pertama acara Festival sekolah kita yang ke -30, bapak harap kalian bisa memeriahkan acara ini dan selamat bersenang-senang" tutup Jiraya yang disambut dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari seluruh murid.

Setelah acara pembukaan semua murid yang membuka stand, segera mempersiapkan diri terutama Naruto dan Hinata. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain entah kemana sudah menghilang sejak selesai pertemuan di aula.

.

Festival dari Konoha High school memang terkenal dengan acaranya yang meriah. Dibuka untuk umum semuaorang bisa menikmati acaranya, bahkan murid sekolah lain juga diundang. Jiraya, kepala sekolah yang suka berpesta makanya dia mengadakan acara ini selama dua hari berturut-turut. Hari pertama pagelaran stand-stand yang di adakan setiap kelas yang ikut serta, dan hari kedua penampilan para murid dan eskul di atas panggung dan ditutup dengan pesta kembang api.

.

.

"Naruto kamu sudah siap?" Tanya Tenten di depan pintu ruangan ganti baju

"Iya sudah" Lalu Naruto keluar dengan pakaian maidnya, sehingga membuat Tenten kembali menahan dirinya agar tidak mimisan.

"Ano~ Tenten bisakah kau Ikat 2 wig ini? Aku ingin dikuncir dua dan tolong dandani aku ya, sepertinya sedikit pucat." Naruto berkata hal-hal yang berbalikan dengan saat dia pertama kali ia mencoba memakai baju itu.

"Naru-to? Kamu serius? Bukannya kau tak suka menjadi maid?" Tenten bertanya dengan wajah kebingungan

"Tentu saja! Demi nilai bahasa inggrisku akan kulakukan apapun ttebayou." Naruto mengedipkan matanya dan dib alas kedipan dan acungan jempol oleh Tenten.

.

.

"_Irrashaimasee~ Goshujin sama _nyaw~" para Maid Kono de café mulai menyambut para pelanggan mereka yang rata-rata dibanjiri oleh lelaki. Tentu saja kehadiran maid blonde itu sangat menarik perhatian sekali. Wajahnya yang manis , senyumnya yang menawan dan ramah membuat kehadirannya sangat mencolok dan dalam sekejap menjadi terkenal, membuat Kurenai sensei menyeringai kesenangan dengan keputusannya mengajak Naruto untuk bergabung.

"Permisi nona saya mau pesan…" teriak salah seorang tamu di meja no 2

"Ya? Anda mau pesan apa Goshujin-sama?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

"Pesan kamu boleh?" ujar tamu itu sambil mencium punggung tangan Naruto, semua mata langsung melihat kearah mereka berdua.

'kuso-tteba kalau bukan demi menyamar sudah ku hajar ni orang' inner Naruto terlihat mengamuk sedangkan wajahnya tetap menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Maaf Goshujin-sama, disini yang dipesan makanan, bukan pelayan nya jika anda tak mau memesan sesuatu anda bisa meninggalkan tempat ini karena masih banyak tamu yang mengantri. Nee~" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan jari telunjuknya berada di depan bibir mungilnya.

"Ba-baik.. aku pesan strawberry shortcake dan orange juice , eng namamu siapa?" tamu itu berbicara tergagap sambil menutupi hidungnya dengan sapu tangan takut darah mimisannya tercecer.

"Ha'I, tunggu sebentar nyaw~ panggil akuNaru.." Naruto pergi meninggalkan tamu tersebut. Sepanjang dia berjalan, dia di perhatikan oleh para lelaki dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, sedangan yang wanita menatapnya dengan kagum karena ia sangat cantik dan imut.

"Ckckckc Naruto benar-benar berakting total, Lihat sampai murid-murid sekolah kita tak ada yang mengenalinya." Ujar Tayuya yang sedang bersiap-siap mengantarkan pesanan.

"Iya ya, tapi tak apalah setidaknya stand kita menjadi ramai dan bisa balik modal nih." balas temannya itu

"Ah iya benar juga ya lumayan juga." Balas Anko

.

.

"Kiba, bisakah kau berhenti menarik tanganku?" hardik Neji yang sejak tadi tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh kiba.

"Ayolah apa kalian bertiga tidak mau melihat Naruto dengan baju Maidnya, dan apa kalian tidak penasaran hmm? Bagaimana kalau sekarang dia sekarang sedang di kelilingi fansnya itu. Apa kau tak khawatir Sasuke? Gaara?" pancing Kiba.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mengunjungi Naruto dan Hinata. Kau mau kan Sasuke?" Ajak Gaara.

"Hn.." Sasuke mengikuti langkah Gaara dan Kiba dari belakang sambil memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

Sebelum sampai di depan kelas 2D, terlihat antrian yang sangat panjang untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Sasuke pun mengerutkan dahinya melihat antrian yang begitu panjang, semakin membuatnya malas apa lagi sedaritadi dirinya dipandangi wanita-wanita yang bukan hanya dari sekolahnya tapi dari luar sekolah juga membuat kepalnya semakin pusing dan risih karena keramaian ini.

"Kau yakin mau mengantri Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke ke Gaara yang berdiri tenang

"Tentu saja, aku mau melihat Naruto seperti apa di dalam sana, kau tak penasaran Sasuke?" ujar Gaara dengan tampang datar.

"Hn.. aku malas berdiri tak jelas seperti ini. Jika sudah dapat tempat duduk kabari aku saja." Sasuke bersiap meninggalkan antrian, sebelum itu terjadi ada seseorang menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Mau kemana? Untuk tuan-tuan muda ini saya sudah mempersiapkan tempat khusus kok, jadi tak perlu mengantri mau masuk?" ternyata orang yang menarik tangan Sasuke adalah Ino.

"Benarkah Ino?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

"Benar, ayo kalian berempat ikuti aku." Ino pun membawa ke empat pria tersebut ke dalam café.

"Hinata-chann… ada special Guest." Teriak Ino dari Luar, hingga membuat semua orang sontak menoleh ke arahnya. Dan kemudian salah satu maid menghampiri mereka dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir ke samping dang telinga kucingnya.

"Irra-shaimase goshujin-sama, si-silahkan duduk disini" si maid itupun mengantarkan Sasuke cs di sebuah tempat duduk dekat jendela.

"Hinata-chan kawaii, ow ya Naruto mana?" Kibapun bertanya kepada Hinata yang masih memerah wajahnya akibat di puji Kiba.

"Ano.. Naruto sedang sibuk melayani para tamu" Ujar hinata sambil menunjuk Naruto yang terlihat sibuk berjalan kesana kemari dengan membawa pesanan para pelanggan.

"Hwaah naruto Laris banget ya, ternyata anak itu benar-benar uke sejati." Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Kiba melirik ke arah Naruto dan agak panas melihatnya yang ditatap penuh napsu oleh para pria-pria disana tak hanya Sasuke sebenarnya yang sedikit panas melihat pemandangan itu, ada yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

"Naru-chaannn.. aku mau pesan.. " terdengar lagi teriakan dari salah satu meja. Belum sampai di meja yang dituju ia sudah mendapat panggilan dari meja lain.

"Naru-chaan aku juga mau.." di sambut lagi yang lain "Heh aku dulu donk yang dilayanin!" hardik salah satu tamu di meja lain.

Hingga café yang tadinya tenang, sekarang menjadi ramai karena para tamu saling berebut minta dilayani oleh Naruto. Akhirnya kesabaran Naruto sudah mencapai puncak.  
>"DIAM! " sontak para tamu yang sedang saling adu mulut itu diam seketika mendengar teriakan dari arahnya tak hanya mereka Sasuke , Gaara, dan Kiba pun ikutan kaget. Mereka menatap khawatir ke arah Naruto takut emosi anak itu akan meledak-ledak seperti biasa. Kiba sudah siap berdiri di belakang Naruto berjaga-jaga jika ia mulai Meledak. Tetapi ternyata….<p>

"Jika kalian bertengkar seperti itu, kan Naru jadi pusing.. apa kalian tak kasihan sama Naru? Pasti semuanya naru layanin jadi kalian sabar ya.. mohon duduk kembali dengan manis." Naruto berkata lemah lembut sambil memberikan senyuman termanis miliknya. Bagaikan robot para tamu itu kembali duduk manis sambil menahan cairan merah yang mengalir di hidung mereka dan suasana menjadi tenang kembali.

"Yare yare.. anak itu benar-benar memiliki aura Uke sejati." Neji berkata sambil tetap memandangi bukunya, sedangkan Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit pusing melihat tingkah Naruto dan Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis menikmati kopi hangatnya.

.

.

Sudah hampir setengah hari acara festival berlangsung tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda berkurangnya pengunjung, malah semakin banyak yang datang. Begitu pula di Kono de café masih ramai pengunjung yang datang, baik yang sekedar beristirahat, nongkrong atau melihat-lihat para butler dan maid disana.

"Naru-chan, dadaku sesak tak bisa makan karena melihatmu"

"Naru-chan aku pesan cintamu"

"Naru-chan kuenya manis banget ditambah kamu"

"Aku mau makan kamu Naru-chan"

"Naru-chan kopinya kurang manis, sini donk biar jadi manis."

Itulah teriakan-teriakan dari para tamu yang menggoda Naruto, sehingga ia tak sempat beristirahat. Terlihat dari wajah Naruto yang mulai kelelahan melayani para tamu. Saat akan sedang mengantar minuman Naruto terjatuh dan gelas di nampannya pecah serta tanganya terkena pechan gelas tersebut.

"Aduhh.. sakitt" Ringis Naruto melihat jarinya terkena pecahan beling.

"Naru-kun kau tak apa-apa? Yampun berdarah giman ini gimana?" Hinata panik melihat darah yang terus mengucur di tangan Naruto, dan tiba-tiba Gaara sudah duduk disebelah Naruto lalu melepas dasinya lalu melilitkan ke tangan Naruto yang berdarah.

"Untuk pencegahan sementara, sekrang kita ke Uks ya Naru" Gaara membantu Naruto berdiri dan memapahnya dengan tangan sebelahnya melingkar di pinggang ramping Naruto dan sebelah tangan Naruto disilangkan dipundaknya. Membuat para tamu meringis cemburu melihat adegan itu terutama pemuda raven yang tamapak sedikit sebal.

.

.

Sampai di Uks Gaara segera memberitahukan shizune, dokter sekolah tentang luka Naruto. Dengan cekatan tangannya memberikan pengobatan Naruto yang merasakan perih saat tangannya diberi alkohol mengeratkan pegangannya di kemeja baju Gaara, Gaara yang sadar bahwa Naruto kesakitan segera memgang tangannya yang tak luka.

"Nah, sudah selesai Naru.. lain kali hati-hati ya, dan setelah ini kamu jangan lupa makan ya soalnya pucat sekal wajahmu." Nasehat Shizune

"Baik, Shizune sensei. Terima kasih." Naruto keluar Uks dan menutup uks, sedangkan Gaara berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ano, Gaara maksih ya.. gara-gara aku dasimu jadi penuh bercak darah"

"Hum, tak apa-apa nanti bisa beli yang baru." Gaara tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto. Saat agi asik-asik saling berpandangan sebuah roti mendarat tak manis di kepala Naruto.

"Heh? Hujan Roti ya?" dengan bodohnya ia melihat ke atas langit dan mendarat lagi botol orange juice tetapi ada tangan di atas botol tersebut.

"Apa yg kau lakukan Dobe?" Sasuke memandang aneh tingkah Naruto yang mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Gah! Ngapain kau teme? Dikirain ada hujan Roti, ternyata rotinya dari kau ya?"

"Hn.."

"Terus orange juice buatku juga?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah berbinar-binar

"Hn.."

"Hwaa arigatou Sasu teme, tau aja aku lapar." Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke, Sasuke yang kaget mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba itu mencoba menutupi muka merahnya dan emncoba melepaskan diri. Karena Naruto masih belum ma melepaskan pelukannya, Gaara secara paksa memisahkan mereka berdua dengan senyum yang terlihat mengerikan.

"Sudah pelukannya, sekarang dimakan dulu roti mie gorengnya setelah itu kau istirahat Naru."

"Ohkhe!" jawab Naru sambil makan dan mulut penuh roti, Sasuke dan Gaara berjalan dibelakangnya dengan memancarkan aura yang kurang menyenangkan satu sama lainnya.

.

.

Tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka bertiga, ada 3 orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu..

"Jadi kau lebih memilih siapa?" tanya orang pertama

"Ah, aku Sasuke pasti menang deh" jawab yang kedua

"kalau aku Gaara saja, lebih perhatian sama Naru-chan" jawab yang ketiga

"Kalau aku bilang Naru-chan tidak sama siapa-siapa dia Normal tau, walaupun wajahnya Uke bangett." Ujar orang pertama dengan yakin.

"Baiklah kalau gitu kita taruhan siapa duluan yang akan nembak Naru dia yang menang ok!" kata orang ke 3

"Siiip!" jawab mereka serempak.

.

.

TBC….

Replay reviwe

**CCLoveRuki** : iya, maaaf ya jadi menganggu baca'a T_T. di betain maksudnya giman ya?

**Shanera sabanami** : iya ni diusahakan… makasih ya ^^

**Mekomeaow** : nyahahah XDD sasuke udh siap" bawa katana buat ngebantai ixixixi xp

**Viezukha Potter** : iyaa kawaii bgdd apalagi si doba *0*,… haha habisnya mereka berdua yang satu yang manjain naru yang satu lagi udh kaya suami takut istri'a di godain xiixix

**Ttixz lone cone bebe** : iya nih udh nyoba ngebuuutttt ahhaha XDD…. Kawaii bgd sampai-sampai laris maniss

**d. neuer**: makasihh ^^ memang kanon sengaja dia sebgai uke abisss

**Roku** : iya kanon tau kok bukan flame.. malah makasih bgt udh dikasih tau ^^ kalo masih ada kesalahan kasih tau lagi ya

**Ketsueki kira fahardika** : iya si pein preman huhuhu mau kena bogem'a kyuubi lagi dia… ini diushakan cepet kok ^^..

**Misyel** : iya lovee dobeee *0*

**Adelove sasunaru** : makasih yaa ^^…

**Ashahi kagari-kun** : bukan sai.. tapi tobi.. xiixixi xp ..ternyata kurenai licik ahhah XDD

**Uchikaze no naruels** : iya nih udh dicoba pake kilat,, ternyata kilatnya lagi penuh, jadi pake bemo deh +lho?+ heheheh xp naru trkhir sama saya donkkk

+dihajara Sasu teme & gaara+ salam kenal juga mksh udh baca ^^

**Ichikochuu** : salam knal juga ^^…wahh jangan mati duluu ntr ga tau ending'a xixiix xp.. emang naruto imuttt bkin seme-seme napsu

… makasih yang udh fav story dan author yaa ^^

Duh kanon seneng deh,,, semoga masih betah baca fic kanon!

Ok mind to review again ^^

+catty eyes no jutsu+


	3. Chapter 3

A/N :

Hweee +nangis nagis+ gomen lama yaa.. seperti janji kanon.. kanon nyelesain Last story dulu baru lanjutin yang ini… sekarang udh selesai kanon fokus ke fic ini.. maap lama yaaa.. semoga chap ini bisa memuaskan kalian semua..+hugs+

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

rate : T

genre : Romance , friendship

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto, Gaara x Naruto

warning : typo(s), miss typo, (agak) OOC, AU, BL, alur mungkin agak cepat

have a nice read ^^

dozoooo~~~

FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE… hmm?

Chappie 3

000ooo000

.

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Gaara jalan bersama menuju pintu gerbang sekolah. Disana sudah ada Kiba, dan si kembar Hyuuga yang menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Yo! Minna.. maaf lama ya" cengir Naruto

"Kau sudah tak apa-apa Naruto?" tanya kiba dengan cemas

"Hoho Uzumaki Naruto gtu, Cuma luka sekecil itu ga mempan"

"Dasar dobe banyak omong" Sasuke berkata dengan nada mengejek

"Apa kau bilang Teme! Dasar muka rata" ejek Naruto

"Pria jadi-jadian"

"Pria tanpa ekspresi"

"Baka"

"Teme"

"Usuratonkachi"

"Gah! Kau menyabalkan teme!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dan Gaara langsung megenggam tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dan lainnya.

"Kalian mau pulang atau tidak, Naruto harus istirahat ia kelelahan." Yang lain hanya membals dengan anggukan dan Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tidak suka

"Dasar Overprotektif." ujar Kiba dan Neji berbarengan dan mengikuti Gaara dan Naruto dari belakang.

.

Setelah mengantar Naruto ke rumahnya, Gaara langsung kembali ke rumahnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Baginya hari ini adalah hari yang cukup membuatnya 'panas'. Bagaimana tidak panas melihat Naruto berpakaian Maid sebagai wanita membuatnya semakin err Imut dan manis. Jika ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya bisa dipastikan sudah berliter-liter darah mengucur dari hidungnya. Dan juga membuatnya sedikit gerah melihat para cowo-cowo itu menggoda Naruto belum lagi Sasuke yang terlihat lebih akrab dengannya.

"Tadaimaa…" teriak Naruto begitu masuk kedalam rumah

"Okaeri, siapa kau?" tanya Kyuubi dengan wajah bingung karena dihadapannya berdiri seorang gadis manis berpakaian maid. Yup, Naruto lupa melepaskan atribut pelayannya semburat merah pun menghiasi wajah tampan Kyuubi.

"Heh? Baka aniki! Ini aku Naruto tauu.. kau amnesia ya?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan memegang dahi Kyuubi

"APA! Gak mungkin.. kau kan cewe, kau tak bisa menipuku dengan berpura-pura menjadi si bocah itu, walau kuakui kau dan dia sama-sama err.. Manis." Naruto yang menyadari bahwa dirinya masih memakai wig dan pakaian maid berteriak histeris dan langsung kabur ke kamarnya melepaskan atribut itu. Kyuubi yang menyadari kebodohan adiknya hanya terkekeh.

"Baka Gaara, Baka Sasuke, Baka Neji, Baka kiba.. eh Hinata-chan ga baka deh. Kenapa mereka semua tidak ada yang mengingatkanku untuk mengganti pakaian berenda-renda ini sebelum pulang" omel Naruto di dalam kamarnya, dan tiba-tiba Kyuubi masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin.

"Humm ternyata adikku ini gak laku sama perempuan jadi nyerah ya, makanya berubah jadi perempuan manis juga kau bocah!" ejek Kyuubi

"Sialan! Ini karena dipaksa tau, demi festival sekolah. Sekarang kau keluar karena aku mau berganti pakaian." Naruto mendorong tubuh Kyuubi agar keluar dari kamarnya, tetapi alangkah tak beruntungnya dirinya saat sudah berhasil mengeluarkan Kyuubi, di depan pintu kamar malah sudah berdiri seorang wanita berambut merah dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar dan tangannya memegang kamera digital.

'**GLEK**' Naruto menelan ludahnya melihat sosok sang ibu dengan firasat yang aneh, dan firasat itu terbukti.

"Nyaaa~ Naru-chanquw kawaiii.. jangan ganti baju dulu ya kaa-san mau foto kamu dulu, Kyuubi kamu ikutan ga?" ujar sang ibu sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya keluar kamar dan diikuti sang kakak yang menyeringai kesenangan melihat adiknya di eksploitasi sang ibu.

Setelah sekitar 2 jam acara photo sesi sang ibu beserta Naruto dan Kyuubi sebagai modelnya, akhirnya Naruto ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas queen sizenya. Badan Naruto serasa remuk dengan kegiatan hari ini belum lagi tangannya yang luka masih berdenyut-denyut, untungnya besok sudah tidak ada namanya stand-stand itu hanya menampilkan pertunjukan kesenian. Lalu tak lama kemudian Naruto pun terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

-2 hari setelah festival dan kegiatan belajar mengajar dimulai-

(A/N: sorry di skip.. soalnya yg festival ke 2 nya ga ada ide hehe)

"Tunggu dulu, Uzumaki! Uchiha!" teriak Iruka-sensei begitu melihat kedua muridnya meloncati pagar sekolahan.

"Cuma orang bodoh yang mau nunggu seperti itu" ujar Sasuke dengan sarkastik sedangkan Naruto yang dibelakangnya Cuma nyengir-nyengir.

"Kalian ini! Sudah kelas 2 bukannya memberi contoh yang baik malah buruk, sudah terlambat malah berani melompati pagar!" Iruka-sensei masih mengomel dari jauh

"Ah! Senseiii maafkan kami yaaa!" teriak Naruto dari jauh dan lari bersama Sasuke masuk kedalam gedung.

Di depan loker sudah berdiri Kiba, Hinata, Neji dan Gaara sudah berdiri manis menunggu kedua sahabatanya, yang datang terlambat gara-gara si baka Naruto ketinggalan buku tugasnya.

"Gomen minna, duh maaf banget yaa" Naruto merunduk minta maaf

"Kalau telat lagi, kau harus membayar denda karena telah membuat kami menunggu" ucap Neji yang langsung mendapatkan sweetdrop dari yang lain

"Dasar Naruto, selalu saja begini untung Sasuke mau menemani mu balik kerumah. Kenapa lama banget sih?" seru Kiba yang sudah terlihat malas-malasan.

"Dijegat Iruka-sensei, dan pagar utama sudah ditutup yasudah kami lompatin aja pagar itu" jelas Naruto sambil berjalan menunju kelasnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya memaklumi tingkah temannya yang satu itu, dan berjalan mengikutinya. Sesampainya di kelas….

"Sasuke-kunnnnn terimalah kue buatan ku ini"

"Tidak kue ku saja!"

"Gaara-kun silahkan dicicipi kue cintaku"

"Apaan sih jangan dorong-dorong donk!"

"Yee.. siapa yang dorong-dorong"

Riwuh suara para FC Gaara dan Sasuke yang saling berebut ingin memeberikan mereka berdua kue buatan mereka saat praktek memasak tadi. Sedangkan Naruto ngiler ngeliatin kue-kue yang menumpuk di meja kedua sahabatnya, tetapi Gaara dan Sasuke hanya cuek dengan kebisingan para FC mereka dan malah menganggap mereka penggangu.

**BRAK**

Semua mata langsung mengarah ke asal sumber suara dan langsung sunyi melihat sosok pirang di dekat jendela yang sebagai si sumber suara menggebrak meja itu. Dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal menahan diri ia langsung menghadap ke semua orang yang melihatnya, lalu…..

"Kok, ga ada yang mau kasih kue ke Naru sih? Kan Naru juga mau." Naruto bergaya dengan sangat imut dengan jari telunjuk yang digigit dengan gigi depannya dan tak lupa puppy eyes nya. Membuat para FC Gaara dan Sasuke dan spara cowo tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang bercucuran di hidung mereka.

"Heh? Mereka semua kenapa?" Naruto memandang mereka dengan bingung, untungnya Gaara dan Sasuke bisa menahan diri jika tidak akan bernasib sama.

.

Saat perjalanan pulang tak henti-hentinya Naruto menanyakan hal yang sama ke Sasuke dan Gaara, "Mengapa kalian tak mau menerima kuenya?" membuat Sasuke jengkel dan menjitak kepala pirang itu.

"Dobe! Usuratonkachi! Bodoh!" ejek Sasuke dan segera berjalan duluan memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Nee Gaara, apa aku salah ngomong?" Naruto bertanya pada Gaara sambil melihat punggung Sasuke yang bergerak menjauh.

"Tidak kok, kalau alasan ku menolak kue mereka semua karena mau mencoba masakan Naruto saja." Ke 3 teman mereka langsung memandangi sang empunya suara barusan dan merasa itu adalah penembakan secara tak langsung, bagusnya si Naruto ini amat sangat polos dalam hal seperti ini.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan berusaha membuat kue yang enak buat Gaara" cengirnya pada Gaara.

"Ku tunggu ya" Gaara mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

Tik tok tik .. suara jam bedetak memenuhi kamar berwarna orange itu, dimana sang pemilik kamar Naruto masih terjaga belum bisa tidur masih terjaga dengan PR nya yang belum selesai-selesai. Tak beberapa kemudian ia pasrah dan mengambil buku Pr nya dan bergegas menemui salah seorang temannya.

**Sasuke POV**

'sudah jam 2, sebaiknya aku tidur saja' batinku tetapi kata-kata si dobe saat tadi sore masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku

"_Kenapa kau tak mau menerima kuenya?"_

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja aku tak mau menerimannya karena hanya kue buatanmu yang bisa masuk ke dalam mulutku" ucapku seperti berbisik. Saat hendak menutup mataku terdengar suara aneh yang berasal dari jendela.

Dengan langkah kaki yang ogah-ogahan ku mendekati jendela yang tertutup itu, begitu kubuka terlihat sosok orang yang baru saja kupikirkan sedang duduk di depan balkon kamarku dengan buku-buku dipelukannya.

"Sedang apa kau dobe? Tak tau apa ini sudah jam berapa?" tanyaku sembil menaikan sebelah alis karena keheranan.

"Ssshhttt, jangan berisik teme. Ne teme bantuin aku mengerjakan pr ya.. susah sekali ya ya yaa~" rengek Naruto sambil menarik-narik bajuku.

"Lepas dobe, bajuku melar nanti. Dan untuk pr TIDAK! Kerjakan sendiri aku ngantuk!"

"Teme pelit.. kalau begitu aku nyontek ya ayolahhh.." rengeknya makin jadi. Kalau saja sifatku seperti orang lain mungkin aku sudah bersikap lembut padanya dan dengan senang hati menemaninya semalaman, tetapi itu bukan Uchiha banget hanya kata-kata yang dingin keluar dari mulutku .

"Sudah kubilang tidak dobe, usaha sendiri jangan selalu bergantung padaku."

"Ku mohon Sasuke, kali ini aja deh nanti ku belikan permen ya.." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Tidak, dan jika kau terus mendekat dan merengek seperti perempuan kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Ujarku sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya yang kurang dari 2 cm dan itu sukses membuat wajah tannya memerah.

"E ba-baiklah oyasumi Sasu, maaf mengganggu." Kata naruto sambil pergi melompat ke balkon kamarnya dengan tingkah yang aneh. Saat itu kusadari satu hal, perbuatanku tadi hampir seperti ingin menciumnya dan itu kulakukan tanpa sadar.

"Kuso.."

**End Sasuke POV**

**.**

Naruto terduduk di atas ranjangnya, pikirannya sudah tidak fokus. Masih terbayang-bayang perbuatan Sasuke tadi. Bagaimana bisa jarak wajah mereka berdua bisa sedekat itu. Bisa ia rasakan hangat napas Sasuke ketika ia berbisik dan degupan jantungnya yang tak bisa berhenti sejak tadi, dan kenapa wajahnya memanas seperti ini.

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Naruto dalam hati sambil memegang dadanya yang masih terasa detakan jantungnya yang cepat.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan lesu dan wajah yang awut-awutan serta seragamnya yang dipakai asal-asalan. Hal itu dikarenakan ia tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak gara-gara peristiwa semalam, bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi bahwa Sasuke menciumnya tidak mungkin kan dia menyukai sahabatnya itu? Bahkan ia mengharapkan hari ini tak bertemu Sasuke.

"Ohayou Narutoo!" teriak Kiba begitu menyambut sahabatnya itu menghampiri mereka.

"Ohayou mo Kiba, ohayou Gaara, Neji, Hinata-chan." Naruto membalas sapaan temannya dengan lemas.

"Na-Naruto-kun kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Hinata dengan cemas melihat temannya bagaikan hidup segan mati tak mau.

"Ada apa naru? Lihat seragammu acak-acakan, rambutmu ga berdiri kaya biasanaya." Gaara merapikan penampilan Naruto dan ditatap oleh yang lain dengan pandangan maklum.

"Terima kasih Gaara, aku hanya kurang tidur." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Ohayou minna." Sapa Sasuke menyapa teman temannya.

"Yo! Ohayou Sasuke"

"O-ohayou mo Sasuke-kun"

"O-Ohayou Sa-su-ke." Naruto membalas sapaan Sasuke dengan terbata-bata dan segera memalingkan mukanya berjalan duluan. Gaara yang melihat perubahan aneh dari Naruto pada Sasuke mulai merasa curiga.

"Eh, dia kenapa? Biasanya teriak kencang-kencang menyapamu dan mengajak lari bersama." Tanya Kiba sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Entahlah."

.

Naruto berjalan dengan lesu menuju ke arah toilet, tadinya Gaara cemas dengan keadaanya yang seperti itu hendak menemaninya tetapi di tolak naruto dengan alasan ia baik-baik saja dan Gaara pun mengalah. Sekaranglah dia sedang berjalan di lorong setelah dari toilet, niat untuk kembali ke kelas diurungkannya karena ia tak masih belum tau harus bereaksi bagaimana di depan Sasuke. Bayangan mimpi Sasuke menciumnya masih terngiang-ngiang.

"Arrgghh.. gimana nih! Tema-teman bisa curiga. Tapi bayangan Sasuke menciumku masih terus ada. Kusooo!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang sudah berdiri lagi akibat dirapikan oleh Gaara. Tiba-tiba…

"Awaaasss!"

**BYURR… **tubuh Naruto basah terkena siraman air dari jendela di lantai dua dan seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan telihat panik melihat Naruto tersiram air dari ember yang ditumpahkan anak lelaki tersebut.

"Ah, Gomen ya.. aku tidak sengaja." Anak lelaki itu berteriak sambil menunduk minta maaf.

"Kamu sih! Kan sudah kubilang jangan di siram sembarangan! Maaf ya senpai." Si anak perempuan mengomeli temannya dan minta maaf pada naruto.

Mau marah pun tak bisa, karena salahnya juga tidak mendengar teriakan dari anak perempuan itu. Alhasil sekarang tubuhnya basah kuyup dan '**Hachim..**' mendadak terserang flu karena air yang tadi cukup dingin seketika membuat matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Lho? Naruto kau kenapa?" dari belakang ada Lee yang sedang memperhatikannya

"Ah, anu…** Gubrak**" Naruto jatuh pingsan membuat Lee jadi panik, dan segera membawanya ke UKS.

.

.

Di dalam kelas, Sasuke dan Gaara belum mengetahui keadaan Naruto hal ini dipergunakan Gaara untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke mengenai apa yang terjadi antara mereka berdua.

"Sasuke, bisa kita bica sebentar?" Gaara menghampiri tempat duduk Sasuke dan duduk di kursi Naruto. Saat itu Guru-guru sedang rapat sehingga kelas kosong tak ada yang mengajar.

"Hn."

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Naruto semalam?" Gaara langsung to the point

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan tetap membaca buku

"_Look at my eyes Sasuke!"_ Gaara berkata dengan dingin dan menyeramkan

"Apa mau mu?" Sasuke menutup bukunya dan menghadap ke wajah Gaara, terlihat wajah Gaara menyiratkan kemarahan walaupun ditutupi wajah datarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto? Aku tau perubahan sikapnya hari ini ada hubungannya denganmu."

"Hn, buka urusanmu."

"Tentu saja urusanku, karena semua hal yang berkaitan dengannya adalah urusanku terutama urusan dengan mu."

"Apa hakmu?" Sasuke menyindir Gaara

"Tentu saja aku memiliki hak itu." ucap Gaara tetap dengan tampang datarnya tetapi memancarkan aura hitam.

"Kalau begitu itu juga Hakku untuk tak memberitau padamu apa hubunganku dan dia." Sasuke membalas dengan sama dinginnya. Akhirnya Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sasuke percuma juga jika pembicaraan itu di teruskan dia akan mencari tau sendiri. Begitu hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas tiba-tiba datang Hinata dan menabrak tubuh Gaara.

"Go-gomen.."

"Hinata? Ada apa? Kenapa tergesah-gesah seperti itu?" tanya Gaara begitu melihat wajah Hinata yang cemas.

"Ano itu Gaara-kun, Naruto-kun," begitu mendengar nama Naruto Gaara langsung kaget. "Na-naruto-kun pingsan, sekarang di UKS."

"Apa!" sontak terdengar nada suara dan wajah yang kaget dari Gaara dan Sasuke. Dengan segera Gaara berlari menuju UKS dan diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Hinata dibelakangnya.

Begitu sampai di UKS, Gaara membuka pintu secara kasar. Dan terlihatlah Naruto dalam pakaian olah raga dan sedang tertidur diatas ranjang sedangkan di sampingnya ada Shizune , dokter sekolah yang menemaninya.

"Ah, kalian teman-temannya Naruto kan?" tanya Shizune-sensei sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto?" Gaara segera bertanya dan langsung duduk di dekat ranjang Naruto berada disusul Hinata, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri dekat meja dokter.

"Dia terserang demam tinggi dan kenapa dia memakai pakaian olahraga? Karena saat dibawa kesini oleh Lee ia dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Menurut Lee Naruto tersiram air." jelas Shizune-sensei.

"Sekarang keadaannya bagaimana?" Sasuke membuka suara

"Sudah stabil, demamnya juga turun tetapi belum sehat betul. Sekarang ia sedang tertidur setelah meminum obat yang kuberikan," jelas Shizune-sensei lagi. "Bisa minta tolong? Kalian jaga Naruto disini, karena saya harus melanjutkan mengikuti rapat tapi, jangan berisik ya."

"Baiklah aku yang berjaga disini." jawab Gaara

Selepas itu Shizune-sensei meninggalkan ruang UKS. Gaara duduk setia disebelah Naruto dan Hinata undur diri karena mau memberitahukan Neji dan Kiba lalu Sasuke duduk di meja Shizune.

"Engh.. aku dimana?" Naruto berkata lirih dan mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidur, dengan sigap Gaara mencoba membantunya.

"Kamu di UKS Naru, tadi kamu pingsan," Jelas Gaara. "Apa yang kamu rasakan sekarang? Pusing?"

"Tidak, hanya panas. Heh? Siapa yang menggantikan bajuku?" Naruto mempehatikan bajunya yang telah berubah dari seragam biasa menjadi baju olahraga.

"Lee yang menggantikan, katanya bajumu basah dan karena takut bertambah parah ia menggantinya."

"Owh begitu.. Hachim.." Naruto bersin lagi

"Kupikir ungkapan orang bodoh tidak mudah sakit itu benar, ternyata bohong ya." Sasuke membuka suaranya dan begerak mendekati Naruto.

"Apa apaan kau teme!"

"Hn."

"Gaah! Menyebalkan kau te-me~" Naruto terhuyung hampir jatuh pingsan lagi, Sasuke yang kaget mencoba menolong Naruto tetapi tangan Gaara menghalanginya.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas, Naruto masih butuh istirahat biar aku menjaganya disini." Secara halus Gaara mengusir Sasuke.

"Dobe, mau kutemani atau tidak?" Sasuke malah bertanya ke Naruto

"U-Um, be-benar kata Gaara lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas saja aku tak ingin merepototkanmu." ucap naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke melangkah keluar UKS dengan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Diluarnya ia menonjok dinding dengan wajah yang marah.

"Kusoo pasti gara-gara kejadian semalam ia masih memikirkannya!" ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, sedari tadi ada 3 orang yang asik memperhatikan mereka, karena mereka adalah bahan taruhan 3 orang ini.

"Ah, bener kan Gaara pasti yang akan menang." dengan bangga orang no 3 membela Gaara

"Eh, kata siapa? Sasuke itu belum bertindak saja." balas si orang ke 2.

"Huh~ lihat saja Naruto itu lebih suka gadis-gadis tau." Si orang 1 gak mau kalah.

"Tapi liat donk, wajah Naru-chan pas ngomong ma Sasuke mukanya merona gimanaa gitu." Si orang ke 2 menimpali

"Itu karena demam banci, jangan lebay deh." si orang pertama menjitak kepalanya orang ke 2.

"Hahh tapi kita harus keluar uang nih, lihat apa yang diperbuat Sasuke menonjok dinding sampe retak gtu dan pintu UKS yang sudah copot engselnya." Keluh orang ke 3.

"Iya ya.." orang ke 1 dan 2 mengangguk setuju lalu mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan TKP.

.

.

Malam harinya keadaan Naruto masih buruk, demamnya juga belum turun-turun walaupun sahabatnya menjenguk membawakan berbagai macam buah, kecuali Neji yang minta bayaran. Dan sekarang dikamarnya sunyi senyap hanya ponsel yang menemaninya.

"Heh bocah! Sudah malam tidur main hp saja dari tadi." ujar Kyuubi yang entah dari kapan sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Naruto.

"Bosan tau tiduran mulu, emangnya Kyuu-nii yang tukang tidur Huuh~" serunya sambul menggembungkan pipinya dan sukses mendapatkan jitakan dari sang kakak.

"Sialan kau bocah! Sudah tidur sana, nanti Kaa-san sama ngomel liat kau tak istirahat." Kyuubi menaikan selimut Naruto yang terturun hingga pinggang dan mengganti kompres dikepalanya.

"Iya iya nanti semakin cerewet sja kau Kyuu-nii, sudah sana keluar biasanya juga lagi smsan ma si kriput sebelah." Bibir Naruto sengaja di majukan menggantikan tangannya menunjuk rumah sebelah.

"Masa bodo dengan si kriput narsis itu, biarkan saja dia palingan ngajak main game ga jelas lagi," Kyuubi memasang tampang bosan. "Kau sendiri kenapa? Biasanya kalau sakit si ayam itu selalu menemani disini? Lagi berantem?"

"Ah? Tidak kok.. Sasuke lagi belajar sepertinya ki-kita tidak berantem." Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan wajah meronanya begitu menyinggung masalah Sasuke.

"Wajahmu berkata lain bocah! Ahayoo~ apa yang terjadi antara kalian? Apa kalian cerai? Baguslah aku lebih suka kau nikah sama Gaara." ucap Kyuubi dengan entengnya dan mendapatkan hadiah 'manis' lemparan bantal dari Naruto.

"Siapa bilang aku menikah dengan si teme itu! Dan kenapa pula bawa-bawa Gaara?"

"Habis, tingkah kalian seperti sepasang suami istri ditambah Gaara makin mantap saja! Hey otouto kalau kau tidak laku sama wanita sama mereka berdua aku juga setuju, lagipula kau kan manis." Kyuubi mencolek pipi Naruto.

"Kyuuu-nii….aaarggghhh!" teriak Naruto dengan kencang sedangkan Kyuubi tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil meninggalkan kamar adiknya, dan dilantai bawah Kusiha dan minato hanya menggelengkan kepala mendengar keributan dari kedua anaknya.

.

**Tok..tok..tok..**

Terdengar bunyi ketukan dari arah jendela balkon kamar Naruto, dengan sedikit ssempoyongan Naruto keluar untuk memeriksa asal suara tersebut. Begitu dibuka angin malam yang dingin langsung menusuk tubuh mungilnya dan dilihat tidak ada siapa-siapa bahkan jendela kamar Sasuke tertutup rapat. Tapi begitu mau melangkah masuk lagi ia melihat sekantong tas berisi kue-kue dan makanan manis lainnya serta secarik kertas diatas kanton itu, begitu dibuka Naruto isinya.

_**Cepat sembuh dobe, itu kubawakan semua makanan manis dari para penggemarku yang kau inginkan. Semoga makanan manis itu tidak membuat otakmu semakin bodoh. Oyasumi…**_

"Humph, dasar teme.. niat ngasih apa nggak sih. Tapi, makasih ya Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum manis setelah membaca surat dari Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam dengan wajah yang sumringah hingga ia melupakan kalau dia sedang sakit sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat hadiahnya di terima Naruto dengan bahagia.

.

.

TBC..

Hwaaa maaf ya lamaa~ ini balasan review kalian yaaa….

: oh my! Threesome rate M gtu? Wahh maaf membuatmu kecewa krn kanon ga berniat membuat ini menjadi M -/-

**Yamamura Ayumu** : yoi donkk! Akan ada ayam VS panda +digebukin sasGaa+ T_T.. ets ada nih kyuubi udh muncul dy ^^

: ahaha ikutan donkk ngemesum naru hhhahah XDD… ga ada lemon lemonan disini maaf yaa..

**Namikaze Trisha** : ayo ikutan taruhan 3 orang itu aja.. xixix xp.. maap update'a lama yaa

**CcloveRuki **:iya baru ngerti kanon soal beta reader itu,,, sankyuu CC ^^

**Ashahi Kagiri-kun** : umm gimana kalo Narunya buat kanon aja … hahahah XDD gomen updatenya lama yaa

**Sachiro :** ahah yes yes ada yang suka yaoi +joget" gaje+ ahahha XDD lagian kalo yaoi pairingnya seimut naru ga bakalan ada yang nolak kok xp

**Peanutebaby86 :** yosh! Gomen lama update'a T_T msh mau rnr? ^^

**Superol :** umm gimana kalo kanon sama Naru aja? Lebih baik kan? Hahahah XDD +di rajam semua seme dan pencinta naru+ xixiixi xp… itulah daya tarik naru bisa bikin banjir darahhh

**Ttixz lone cone bebe** : gomen lama di update'a ya TT_TT…. Naru itu milihhhh..+jreng jrengggg+ tunggu kelanjutannya… ahhahah XDD *gubrak*

**Ketsueki kira fahardika** : ud muncul suamimu si Kyuubi ^^ smoga puas dengan kehadirannya ya… ^^

**Uchikaze no naruels :** ahahha entah kenapa kanon suka bgt pairing mrk bertiga.. ^^ tp threesome rate M ga mgkin kanon buat deh heheheh xp… heh? Salah ya 0.0 gimana kalo kamu dpt kagebusin'a naru aja.. yg aslinya tetep ma kanon xixixi xp +dijitak+

**Misyel :** ets ets… bener ga yaa? Tunggu aja di cerita selanjutnya xiixix xp

**Rere :** iyap bener! Kanon ngmbil konsepnya dari itu, tapi ceritanya kanon bikin sendiri.. maka'a kanon bingung masukin disclaimer'a apa nggak soalnya Cuma konsep aja yang diikutin…

Nggak.. Kyuubi itu beda sekolah ma naru tapi krn dia preman dan dulu suka main ke sklh naru jadi semua senior kenal sama dia.. dia minta jagain naruto dari seme seme nakal

**Yugana Ran :** last story udh tamat lhoo ^^….

Mksh bwt koreksinya….

**Reikyaku kinri :** tau tuh parah bgt taruhan.. +padahal kanon ikutan+ ahhah XDD

Nyahahh mksh mkasih.. anru tuh emng IMUTTT ABISSS! */* msh mau rnr? Gomen lama yaa

**Arisu Kuroneko :** ada yang pas naru dicegat pein kan dia ngebentak pein.. itu maksudnya… trus mrk sebenranya sadar.. cumak yang di maksud akting itu akting naru sebagai cewe ga keliatan kaya cowo yang hyperaktif kya biasa.. untuk ItaKyuu liat ntr yaa ^^

**Sasunaru4ever :** diriku jg mau dipeluk naruuu +hugs+ …gomen lama yaa

**Ariza Kurosaki** :umm Itakyuu-nya nanti yaa dipikirkan dulu ehheh ^^

**Adeiin** : iya nih udh lnjut maaf lama yaa…

YOSH MINNA! Maafkan keterlambatan ini…. Semoga chap slnjutnya kanon bisa update cepat! Ok

Biar lanjut terus kata Naru-chan dia minta **review **biar nasibnya ketauan ma siapa

Ahahah XDD…mind to? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N :

Gomen atas keterlambatan mengupdate.. dikarenakan kanon lagi banyak tugas kuliah + mau UAS.. heheh.. ow yaa maap juga ga bales review temen-temen.. tapi masih mau baca & review kan? Biar kanon semagat hahahah XDD..

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

rate : T

genre : Romance , friendship

Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto, Gaara x Naruto

warning : typo(s), miss typo, (agak) OOC, AU, BL, alur mungkin agak cepat

have a nice read ^^

dozoooo~~~

FRIENDSHIP AND LOVE… hmm?

Chappie 4 - last

000ooo000

.

Setelah mendapatkan surat dari Sasuke, hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke mulai membaik. Aura kecanggungan diantara mereka mulai menghilang. Selain Gaara yang setia menjenguk Naruto di rumahnya, secara diam-diam setiap malam Sasuke menjenguk Naruto juga, menggantikan kompres di kepalanya dan menyelimutinya bahkan mengecup keningnya. Tentu saja hal ini dilakukan ketika Naruto sedang tertidur lelap. Tetapi Kyuubi sang kakak mengetahui hal itu, bahkan beberapa kali sengaja memergoki Sasuke yang sedang menyelimuti Naruto dan sukses membuat wajah si Uchiha bungsu itu gelagapan seperti orang ketauan maling.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto telah sembuh total dari sakitnya. Sifat cerianya kembali lagi. Gaara yang melihat hal itu tersenyum kecil.

"Minna! Ohayou!" teriak Naruto begitu menyapa teman-temannya seperti biasa.

"Ohayou Naru-kun, apa kau sudah sehat?" tanya Hinata

"Ah, penyakit macam itu kan Cuma sebentar aja buat dia Hinata-chan. Apa lagi ada ehem ehem yang menjaganya." Lirik Kiba pada Sasuke dan Gaara. Kedua orang yang dimaksud hanya memasang tampang stoic andalan mereka, sedangkan Naruto memandang Kiba dengan bingung.

"Sudahlah Naruto sekarang kita berangkat ke sekolah sebelum bel berbunyi." Neji berjalan duluan dengan menggandeng tangan Naruto dan diikuti oleh yang lain.

.

.

-Di Sekolah-

Saat ini Iruka-sensei sedang memberikan penjelasan terhadap pelajaran kesenian yang disukainya. Dengan wajah yang menampakan keseriusan, Naruto menggambar sesuatu diatas kanvasnya. Sesekali Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto sambil tangannya terus bekerja di atas kanvas. Entah gambar apa yang sedang dibuatnya itu. Lain pula dengan Gaara yang memang secara terang-terangan berkata bahwa dia akan melukis Naruto, oleh Karena itu Naruto duduk di depan Gaara.

"Naru-chaan, bolehkan aku melukis dirimu yang indah itu?" teriak Sai sambil melambaikan tangannya memberi kode pada Naruto, lalu Naruto membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan menarik sebelah matanya ke bawah dan membuang muka dari Sai dan Sai pundung tak jelas merasa di cuekin Naruto.

Sekitar 45 menit berlalu, wakli kepala sekolah Jiraya-sama. Masuk kedalam keas mereka lalu disambut riuh oleh para siswa karena jarang sekali si wakkepsek mesum ini mau datang ke kelas mereka.

"Yo! siswiku yang manis, imut, dan kawaii." sapa Jiraya–sama untuk para siswi.

"Hwoo.. Bapak anak cewe aja nih yang di sapa! Kita para siswa gak dianggap." teriak Hidan sang biang onar black and white itu.

"Gomen gomen, selamat siang smua siswa/siswi kelas…," ucapan Jiraya terhenti karena dia lupa sedang berada di kelas berapa.

"Kelas 2A Ero senseii.." Naruto berteriak mengingatkan Jiraya yang notabane teman dekat Neneknya.

"Haha hanya intermezo kok. Ehem..," Jiraya berdeham dan melanjutkan pembicaraan maksud kedatangannya. "Jadi, selamat siang murid 2A. saya selaku wakil kepala sekolah datang kemari dengan maksud memberikan kalian formulir pendaftaran untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan. Kalian tulis tujuan utama yang ingin kalian masuki di kolom nomer satu dan pilihan ke dua di kolom ke dua jangan lupa sertakan alasan kenapa kalian memilih itu ya. Mengerti?" tanya Jiraya-sama.

"Mengertiiiii…" jawab murid 2A serempak.

"Bagus, lembar jurusan akan dibagikan oleh Iruka-sensei dan di kumpulkan 2 hari lagi ya. Kalo begitu bapak undur diri dulu." Jiraya-sama pun berlalu keluar kelas 2A.

Ow ya, jangan heran kenapa mereka yang masih kelas 2 sudah mendapatkan lembar kejuruan seperti itu. Karena kelas Naruto adalah kelas akselerasi. Dimana mereka hanya 2 tahun menjalani jenjang sekolah tinggi. Selain Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara. Kiba, Hinata dan Neji juga berada di kelas akselerasi. Kelas ini hanya terdiri dari 3 kelas: 2A, 2B, dan 2C. biarpun namanya kelas akselerasi yang sering Dikatakan tempatnya anak-anak pintar berkumpul. Nyatanya kelas ini, sama seperti jurusan non akselerasi. Bahkan Naruto masih sering di hukum para guru kalau sudah membuat keonaran. Selain itu walaupun dia berada di kelas aksel, hampir semua kelas jurusan biasa menjadi temannya, karena Naruto tak pilih-pilih saat berteman. Back to story.

"Ne, Naru-chan kamu mau nerusin kemana? Aku mau ikut kemana pun kamu pergi." Sai mendekati Naruto yang masih memandangi kertas kejuruan itu.

"Kalaupun aku sudah memutuskan akan melanjutkan kemana, tak kan kuberitahu kau! Ichhh jauh-jauh kau sana perut rata." ejek Naruto sambil mengusir Sai yang deket-deket dengan tubuhnya.

"Naru-cha pelit, ntar kucium mau?" seringai Sai dibalik wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum.

"Rasenggaannn…." Naruto mulai mengeluarkan jurus tonjokan andalannya.

"Kabuurrr… Naru-chan ngamuk, hahahah." Sai lari menjauhi Naruto sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil menggoda uke idamannya itu.

"Huh.. Sai baka ttebayou!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya menandakan dia kesal, tetapi tiba-tiba Sasuke menusuk pipi Naruto dengan ujung pensilnya setelah kembali menyerahkan lukisannya ke Iruka-sensei.

"gah! TEME.. sakit tau! emngnya pipiku itu balon apa?" bentak Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya yang terkena tusukan maut Sasuke

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan si pria stoic tersebut lalu duduk kembali disebelah Naruto dan memasang mp3 nya.

"Huu dasar Sasutemecapantatbebek, eh ayam deh." ejek Naruto di belakang Sasuke yang sedang asik medengarkan musik di mp3 playernya, saat sedang asik-asik joget meledek Sasuke, Sasuke berbalik badan menghadap Naruto.

"Aku mendengar semuanya dobe, sekali lagi kau mengejekku jangan harap kau selamat malam ini." ancam Sasuke.

"Ka-kau mau apa teme?" Naruto tergagap melihat tatapan maut sang Uchiha yang biasanya tak mempan padanya, entah kenapa kali ini sangat mengerikan seperti ada niat terselubung di dalam sorot mata itu.

"Menurutmu? Hum…" seringai itu terpampang diwajah tampan Sasuke dan mulai mendekati wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah bagaikan udang rebus.

"Yak! Sudah hentikan, Naruto kau mau ikut aku ke kantin?" Gaara mendekap tubuh Naruto dari belakang.

"I-iya.. ayo Gaara." balas Naruto berdiri mengikuti langkah kaki Gaara keluar kelas.

"Cih, pengganggu.!" Omel Sasuke.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantin Naruto hanya diam saja, sensai perasaan pada Sasuke yang sempat menghilang ketika ia sakit, tadi muncul lagi ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Debaran itu muncul lagi, sehingga membuat Naruto mengenggam dada kirinya.

"Naruto? Kau tak apa?" Gaara berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Naruto yang masih memgangng bajunya.

"Hah? Ano.. tak apa Gaara." Ia mencoba tersenyum menghilangkan kekhawatiran di wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Yakin? Apa kau merasa sakit lagi?" Gaara menyentuh kening Naruto

"Un, daijoubu.. ayo kita ke kantin." Naruto menarik lengan Gaara sedangkan Gaara hanya nurut mengikutinya.

.

.

-Malam Hari-

"Ne ne.. Kyuu-nii, kau akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana?" tanya Naruto ketika sedang berada di kamar kakak satu-satunya itu yang asik bermain PS bersama Itachi.

"Berisik kau bocah! Nanti saja bertanyanya kau tak lihat akau sedang melawan monster keriput ini?" geram Kyuubi dengan pandangan tetap menatap televisi yang sedang menayangkan permainan berantem monster yang sedang dimainkannya bersama Itachi.

"Hei siap yang kau bilang monster keriput? Siap-siap kalah lagi kau Kyuu-chan, dan sesuai janji kau harus mau melakukan 'ITU'." Seringai khas Uchiha terpampang diwajah Itachi.

"Liat saja, takkan kubiarkan kau menang. Mau dikemanakan si cantik Deidaramu hah?" mata Kyuubi tetap tak berpaling dari layar tv dan tangannya semakin lincah memencet stick PS.

"Aku dan Dei hanya sahabat, kau tau kan dia sudah dimiliki si baby face Sasori. Dan aku tak ingin menjadi korban si baby face itu dengan menjadi bonekannya." Itachi mendadak merinding membayangkan dirinya dijadikan boneka tali Sasori.

"Alasan saja kau keriput! Yak satu tonjokan lagi kau kalahhh.. okehhh kagebushin no jutsuu!" teriak Kyuubi dengan hebohnya.

"Heii itu kan jurusku Kyuu-nii!" protes Naruto sambil merengut diatas ranjang Kyuubi.

"Mangekyo shringan aktif! Ok chidoriii…." balas Itachi dengan teriakan tak kalah semangat juga. Di lain tempat Sasuke mendadak bersin.

"Arrgghhhhhh tidaaakkkk!" Kyuubi mengerang dan mengacak-ngacak rambut orange kemerahannya.

"Hahahah yes yes! Aku menang menang." Itachi mulai joget-joget gak jelas karena kemenangannya yang sudah ke 120 kali melawan Kyuubi dipermainan yang sama.

"Kusoo keriputt! Kau curang," Kyuubi bertindak seperti anak kecil yang merajuk dengan memanjukan bibirnya dan meyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, membuat Naruto sweetdrop melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang tak biasa seperti itu.

"Nah, Kyuu-chan sekarang waktunya menangih janjimu tadi.." Itachi merenganggkan kedua tangannya dan bergerak perlahan menuju Kyuubi yang sedang panik.

"Heh! Ga sadar kau kriput ada Naruto disini? Belum cukup umur dia.. dan peringatkan pada adikmu yang pantat ayam itu untuk jangan suka mencari kesempatan pada Naruto."

"Hum baiklah," Itachi beranjak dari atas badan Kyuubi. "Nah, Naruto-kun, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami berdua, ada urusan orang dewasa disini." Itachi tersenyum lembut tetapi bagi Naruto itu seperti kode yang mengatakan segera-keluar-dari-kamar-ini!.

"Ba..baik Itachi-nii" Naruto segera keluar dari kamar Kyuubi dan masuk ke kamarnya. Begitu Naruto keluar Itachi segera menutup pintu kamar Kyuubi dan menguncinya. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar teriakan dari arah kamar Kyuubi. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh dua manusia itu, hanya mereka dan tuhan yang tau.

.

-ke esokan harinya-

Naruto, dan kedua orang tuanya telah duduk manis di atas meja makan untuk sarapan, sedangkan Kyuubi turun dari lantai 2 dengan memancarkan aura menyeramkan. Wajahnya yang sangar makin terlihat mengerikan walaupun tak mengurangi ketampanan wajah itu. Sambil mengusap-ngusap kedua lengan tangannya, lalu duduk dengan kasar. 3 orang yang sduah ada di meja makan, menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kyuu? Kamu kenapa sayang?" ujar Kushina dengan lembut sambil meletakan nasi goreng di piring untuk anaknya itu.

"Urusai, kaa-san." Bentak Kyuubi

"Uzumaki Kyuubi! Jangan kasar sama kaa-san mu." Minato yang sedari tadi asik membaca koran menatap anak sulungnya dengan tajam karena membentak istrinya.

"Gomen, kaa-san.." ujar Kyuubi dengan lembut.

Acara sarapan itu berlangsung dengan tenang, dimana Naruto yang biasanya berisik mendadak diam karena matanya masih setengah terpejam. Ia masih mengantuk akibat memikirkan akan meneruskan kemana, sungguh ga penting banget bergadang hanya memikirkan hal itu. Saat sudah 80% tersadar ia menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

"Kyuu-nii? Tanganmu kenapa? Kok merah-merah begitu?" Naruto memegang lengan Kyuubi yang penuh dengan cap 2 jari kemerahan.

"Gah! Sakit bocah.. ni akibat kalah sama si kriput itu. Dia memukul 2 jarinya ke lenganku sebagai taruhan kita." Kyuubi mengusap lengannya lagi dengan wajah yang meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar Kyuu-nii baka, jelas aja Itachi-nii akan menang, kau kan selalu memakai monster yang sama dengan level kekuatan 8 sedangakan monster punya Itachi-nii levelnya 9 dan juga ia mempunyai kode membuka jurus-jurus." ceplos Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Owh.. fhufhufhu jadi begitu ya, dia bermain curang. Awas saja ya tunggu pembalasanku." Seringai rubah Kyuubi muncul.

"NARUTOOOOO!" teriak ke 5 sahabat Naruto (Cuma Kiba aja) di depan rumah, dengan cepat ia mengambil tasnya dan berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ia menghindari seringai Kyuubi yang menakutkan itu yang pasti akan berdampak pada dirinya.

.

.

Pelajaran hari ini, diawali dengan pelajaran dari Kurenai-sensei, bahasa Inggris!. Mata pelajaran yang kurang disukai Naruto, baginya orang jepang harus bangga dengan bahasanya sendiri biar negara lain yang mempelajari bahasa mereka. Pemikiran yang tak masuk akal. (+lho?+)

Back to story. sejak festival sekolah itu dimana Kurenai-sensei memaksa Naruto menjadi maid, sekarang sering senyum-senyum sendri jika melihat Naruto. Di pikirannya telah berimajinasi mendandani Naruto dengan berbagai kostum yang ia miliki dari kostum kelinci, rubah, kimono, seifuku, hingga baju lolita. Bahkan ia dan anggota pencinta NarUKE lover, sering mengintainya ketika sedang berduaan dengan Gaara ataupun Sasuke.

"Ya, sebelum saya akhiri pelajaran hari ini, sekarang saya umumkan bahwa besok! Kalian harus mengikuti ujian harian. Pelajari materi yang telah saya berikan dari semester 1 hingga sekarang." Perintah Kurenai yang dibalas keluhan para murid.

.

"Ne, teme kita belajar bersama yuk!" ajak Naruto sambil menarik lengan baju Sasuke.

"Malas." Jawabnya datar

"Ayolah teme, kenapa kau jadi sejahat ini pada ku?" rengeknya dengan memasang mata berbinar-binar.

"Hn"

"Dasar teme jelek! Pelit!," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sambil cemberut saat itu ia melihat sosok Gaara yangs edang membaca buku. "Gaaraa~." Teriaknya kencang membuat Gaara menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ano~ bolehkah aku belajar untuk ujian bahasa inggris bersama mu?" tanya Naruto dengan malu-malu.

"Kenapa tidak dengan Sasuke?" Gaara berbalik bertanya.

"Ia tak mau, malah memilih ngobrol bersama Neji tuh." Tunjuk Naruto pada sosok Sasuke yang sedang berbincang dengan Neji di depan pintu.

"Baiklah, karena sekarang jam kosong hingga jam istirahat, bagaimana jika kita ke perpus?" ajak Gaara yang disambut anggukan riang dari Naruto. Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas menuju perpus. Sepasang mata onyx mengawasi mereka berdua.

"Kita ikuti mereka yuk!" Kiba tiba-tiba muncul diantara Sasuke dan Neji.

"Bu-buat apa Kiba-kun?" sambung Hinata dengan tergagap

"Ya, kita mengawasi mereka lah.. habis tumben banget Naruto tidak mengajak kita belajar bersama malah berduaan dengan Gaara. Apa Naruto sudah jatuh cinta pada Gaara ya? naluriku berkata akan ada yang menarik Hmm." Pose Kiba layaknya seorang detektif.

"Menarik, ayo." Neji menyeret Sasuke untuk ikut dalam pengintaian kiba.

.

-di perpus-

Terlihat dua pemuda, yang satu manis dan satu lagi tampan .dengan rambut kuning cerah dan merah maroon, duduk di dekat jendela. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Di atas meja sudah ada buku-buku berbahasa inggris. Sesekali Naruto menggarukan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti dengan soal-soal yang diberikan Gaara. Dan dengan lembut Gaara menerangkannya, membuat senyuman mengembang di wajah tan itu.

Tanpa diketahui mereka berdua, di meja sebelah mereka yang memang dibatasi dengan bilik-bilik membuat mereka tidak ketahuan.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini sih? Mereka Cuma belajar." Sasuke mengedarkan tampang sebal ke 3 orang temannya itu.

"Shhhtt.. nanti kita ketahuan." Kiba meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir.

"Cih, membosankan." Keluh Sasuke.

.

"Naru," panggil Gaara saat Naruto sedang asik mengerjakan soal.

"Hm?" tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari buku tulis di hadapannya.

"Kamu mau melanjutkan kuliah dimana?" tanya Gaara. Narutopun meletakan pensil dan menghadap melihat Gaara.

"Hum… aku mungkin ke Suna university, karena bisa mengambil jurusan komunikasi si teme juga kesana ngambil jurusan bisnis. Ow ya, kalo ga salah Gaara sudah diterima di otto university jurusan hukum kan? Hwaa kita akan jauh.." rengek Naruto.

"Aku bersedia pindah ke Suna jika kau yang meminta." ucapan Gaara membuat Naruto kaget, tak hanya Naruto ke 4 orang yang mendengar percakapan itu juga kaget.

"Maksudmu?"

"Jika, kau merasa kehilanganku aku akan pindah dari Otto lalu aku akan mengikutimu ke suna." Jelas Gaara tanpa ekspresi tapi memebuat Naruto merona dengan debaran jantung yang cepat.

"Tak, apa Gaara kan ada Sasuke disana. Tapi, " ucapan Naruto terhenti dan dilanjutkannya lagi. "Tapi, kemarin aku sempat mendengar ia memilih pilihan pertamanya di Iwa university." Tatapan mata Naruto menjadi sendu.

Gaara kemudian menggenggam sebelah tangan Naruto yang diatas meja, membuat rona wajah si pemuda manis ini merona tak berani menatap mata emerlard Gaara. "Aku suka padamu Naruto, ah bukan lebih tepatnya cinta padamu dari dulu. Untukmu akan ku lakukan apapun termasuk tak akan jauh-jauh darimu. Maukah kau melupakan Sasuke dan memandangku saja?"

"Me-melupakan Sa-suke, kenapa?" ujarnya dengan tergagap. Ke 4 orang di sebelah menjadi fokus mendengarkan yang dilakukan 2 oarang itu.

"Hn, dia tak pernah memandangmu. tetapi kamu selalu melihatnya apa adanya. Aku tak tega melihatmu dipermainkannya Naruto."

Pernyataan Gaara itu membuat Naruto kaget. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi serasa tercekek kata-kata itu tak keluar. Dan membuat Sasuke panas. Sedangkan Neji hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggumamkan kata _"Perkiraanku benar"_

**BRAK **, bunyi gebrakan meja terdengar dari bilik sebelah membuat Gaara dan Naruto melihat sang pelaku yang adalah Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri dengan tatapan mata marah memanadang Gaara.

"Sa-sa-suke?" Naruto

"Hn, semoga kau bahagia sama dia dobe! Tadinya aku akan menolak penawaran Iwa university dan memilih di Suna saja. Tetapi ternyata percuma ya. Kau sudah memiliki orang yang akan menemanimu selalu." Sasuke berkata dengan pancaran mata marah, kecewa, sedih.

"Sasuke…"

Dengan cepat Sasuke meninggalkan mereka semua yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan, sedangkan Gaara datar seperti biasa. Semua orang terdiam tak tau mau mengeluarkan kata-kata apa untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sedang terjadi

"Maaf!" tiba-tiba Naruto menundukan kepalanya dan membungkuk depan Gaara.

"Naruto?"

"Maaf Gaara, aku tidak bisa menerima pernyataanmu. Aku menyayangimu sebagai sahabat terdekat gak lebih dan kau teruskan cita-citamu menjadi pengacara terkenal, jangan karena aku impianmu terhalang. Maaf.!" Naruto membungkuk lagi dan berlari menyusul Sasuke.

.

Kiba dan Hinata sudah tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi, sedangkan Neji hanya memasang wajah biasa saja dan mendekati Gaara mencoba menenagkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ditolak ya?" ucap Neji sambil menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Hn, aku sudah tau akan begini hasilnya. Setidaknya masih sempat kunyatakan." Gaara tersenyum perih.

"Mau kuhibur?" tawar Neji

"Hn?" Gaara memandang pemuda berambut panjang di sebelahnya itu.

"Kutanya mau ku hibur? Biayanya 900 yen seharian." Masih sempat-sempatnya Neji memanfaatkan keadaan ini dengan mencari uang.

"Itu mahal atau murah? Kalau begitu kuterima." Lanjut Gaara yang ditanggapi sweetdrop oleh Kiba. Di lain tempat yang terdapat ruang kontrol kamera pengawas terlihat 3 orang sedang menonton kejadian tadi. Salah seorang dari mereka memasang tampang cemberut karena ia kalah taruhan.

.

.

-di lain tempat, tepatnya atap sekolah-

'_Kusoooo! Kenapa dia berkata duluan sih! Dobe baka.'_ Omel Sasuke sambil menendang pagar pembatas.

Saat lagi asik mengomel, pintu atap menuju atap dibuka paksa . terlihatlah, Naruto datang dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari kesana-kemari mencari Sasuke.

"Hah..hah.. Kutemukan kau teme!" ujarnya dengan ngos-ngosan.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" kata Sasuke dengan datarnya dan dingin.

"Mencarimu lah, ada yang harus kau jelaskan!"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkanku sendirian." Sasuke membuang muka dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto, tanpa dikiranya Naruto dari belakang menerjang dirinya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Oy! Dobe! Lepaskan."

"Tidak! Jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau marah Gaara menyatakan cinta padaku hah!" tanya Naruto dengan suara agak kencang dan tetap mengeratkan pelukannya.

"…"

"jawab teme! Tahukah kau, beberapa hari ini setiap kau berdekatan denganku jantung ini berdebar dengan kencang. Aku tak tau mengapa itu terjadi. Apalagi semenjak kejadian pada malam kau mendekatkan wajahmu padaku. Wajahku serasa memanas bila mengingatnya! Aku rela belajar mati-matian agar bisa ada di universitas yang sama. Tetapi kau malah lebih milih ke Iwa. Ketika gaara menawarkan diri menemaniku kenapa kau marah HAH!, " Naruto mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya selama ini.

"Na-naruto." Sasuke melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola mata sapphire nya.

"Kau itu kenapa Uchiha Sasuke! Kau sedang mempermainkanku? Hiks..hiks..hiks.." sekrang airmatanya benar-benar mengalir dengan sempurna membasahi telapak tangannya yang digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Gomen, dobe. A-aku hanya cemburu," ucap sasuke sambil membuka telapak tangan Naruto dari wajahnya

"Aku tak pernah ada niat mempermainkanmu, perasaanku sama dengan Gaara. Makanya begitu Gaara berkata seperti itu membuatku kesal."

"Benarkah?" Naruto melihat wajah Uchiha itu yang sudah memerah bagai kepiting rebus.

"Hn."

"…." Naruto tetap diam

"Katakan sesuatu dobe, kau tau begitu susah aku mengucapkan hal tersebut." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya

"Umm…komentar gitu?" Naruto berbalik bertanya, sungguh ia bingung harus mengatakan apa, karena ia sendiri belum yakin sama perasannya tapi, ia merasa terus berdebar bila bersama Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hum.. aku juga," ujar Naruto dengan menggantungkan perkatannya. Ia memegang ujung kemaja seragamnya sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Sasuke menunggu kepastian dari si dobe di depannya ini.

"Juga apa?"

"Eng.. aku juga suka teme kayanya." Jawabnya dengan malu-malu. Dan langsung mendapat pelukan hangat + kecupan di kening dari Sasuke, membuat Naruo semakin merah wajahnya melebihi rambut Gaara.

"Jadi, kita..-"

"Hn"

"Hehehe" Naruto hanya nyengir lebar karena sudah mengerti maksud Hn Sasuke itu.

Lagi asik-asiknya bermesraan pasangan baru ini, tiba-tiba ke 4 sahabatnya masuk dan menyoraki mereka berdua. Kiba paling semangat berteriak sedangkan Gaara tersenyum tulus melihat Naruto yang bahagia. Hinata melirik-lirik ke arah Kiba, menunggu kapan ia dan Kiba akan bersama. Sedangkan Neji yang entah sejak kapan terus menggandeng tangan Gaara. Semuanya ikut berbahagia atas hari kejadian ini.

.

-di lain tempat tepatnya di ruang kepala sekolah-

3 orang yang sedari awal melakukan taruhan atas cinta segitiga itu, duduk mengelilingi meja bundar yang ada di dalam sana. Ya mereka bertiga adalah 3 petinggi sekolah yaitu, Tsunade sebagai kepala sekolah, Jiraya sebagai wakil kepala sekolah dan Orochimaru sebagai Guru sekaligus sahabat dua orang tersebut.

"Ah! Sialll aku kalah!" gerutu Tsunade begitu melihat hasil dari taruhan mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, pesona Sasuke itu kuat Tsunade. Ayo berikan uang kalian berdua." Orochimaru dengan bangganya memalak Tsunade dan Jiraya.

"Haah~ ternyata dia menyimpang, padahal sudah sering kuajak mengintip wanita-wanita di onsen dan memberikan buku icha icha paradise. Ternyata tak mempan ya. Nih! 3000 yen." Keluh Jiraya sambil memberika uang 3000 yen hasil taruhan mereka.

"Hohoho dengan uang sebanyak ini, aku bisa membeli baju baru.. makasih ya sahabat-sahabatku. Ahhahaha " Orochimari tertawa bahagia setelah menerima uang dari Tsunade dan Jiraya kemudian keluar ruangan dengan wajah sumringah.

"Hei, Tsunade," panggil Jiraya pada sahabatnya itu yang sedang asik minum sake guna menghilankan kekesalan kalah taruhannya.

"Apa?"

"Kita taruhan lagi yuk! Kali ini 4000 yen!." Ajak Jiraya.

"Siapa lagi yang mau kita intai?" jawab Tunade dengan malas-malasan

"Kita taruhan apakah Deidara akan jadian sama Itachi atau Sasori, gimana?"

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau berikan 4000 yen padaku." Tsunade mengadahkan tangannya dengan kepala tetap di atas meje.

"Heh? Kok udah secepat itu?"

"Lihat CCTV di layar no 3. Itu Deidara sedang ciuman sama Sasori. Dan asal kau tau ya Itachi itu udah jadian sama cucuku, Kyuubi! Jadi kau kalah." Jelas Tsunade yang langsung membuat wajah Jiraya pucat.

"Yahh.. tekor deh "

.

.

OWARI…~

.

a/n : nyaaa~ minna.. akhirnya tamat juga T_T.. maaf ya aas keterlambatan update, selain lagi sibuk ma tugas. Kanon juga mentok ide!.. huhu makasih banget untuk para senpai, reader, silent reader yang udh setia dan mau membaca cerita kanon ^^…

akhir kata… sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya…, maaf ending cerita ini terlihat maksa TT_TT..

.

**SAY THANKS TO:**

**Yamamura Ayumu**

**Ttixz lone cone bebe**

**Namikaze Trisha**

**Superol**

**CcloveRuki**

**Reikayaku Kinri**

**Misyel**

**SasuNaru4ever**

**Ashahi Kagari-kun**

**Shanera Sabanami**

**Kyuu-chan**

**Rukizhu**

**DAN KAMU!**

Gomen ya, review nya ga sempet dibales.. tapi review dari kalian semua bkin kanon seneng, berarti karya kanon bisa dinikmati ^^…

Sa, Minna… masih mau review di chapter akhir ini? ^^

Sankyuu~


End file.
